


the duo.

by ajeux



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coping, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OMORI Spoilers, omori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeux/pseuds/ajeux
Summary: You, Mari, and Hero have been friends ever since. What if the trio turns to a duo?
Relationships: Hero/Reader, Mari/hero - Relationship, hero x reader - Relationship, hero/mari - Relationship, omori/reader
Kudos: 22





	the duo.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction, I'll be posting more with longer lengths. this fanfic is basically comfort coping. enjoy. (also my first time posting in ao3)

Your hands grazed softly around his face as tears felt to your very touch. Both bodies were lying in his bedroom. Kel had gone to a field trip in school and his parents were worried for Hero to be left alone, especially with his mental being at the moment. And with this, they had invited you to have a sleepover with the boy which you happily accepted in hopes that he may open up once more.

Now here you were, comforting the brunette boy who had been keeping his emotions and guilt to himself, which you didn’t mind. He had shut himself out just like Sunny had.

His eyes which were red from crying met your pitiful stare. You, Mari and Hero were a dynamic trio as children. It pained about the incident that happened to the group of friends but it laid a heavy toll, now that you had to take care of Hero without Mari’s help.

Mari had always been the one to keep Hero intact, wrapped around her fingers. They were both in love and everyone knew that, you knew that. Now, without the girl he loved, he was left torn, all on your arms. Hero’s eyes squint with more tears to flow. His body fell towards your chest, more cries were to be heard. You caressed his back as you too allowed yourself to sob.

“I’m sorry.” Hero cried out because of his guilt for showing a side of him he felt so ashamed of. You kept hugging him as a way of comfort.

“It’s okay, we’ll go through it together.”

Together. You reassured yourself that you and he would never break apart for Mari’s sake. Nobody except Aubrey knew you liked Hero, even during when he and Mari were together. It had given you many sorrows and cries but you had always been supportive for the two. Now that she left, you had to be there for him as Mari was.

“If only there could’ve been something I had done. I should’ve realized something was wrong—” He sobbed out, still in your arms, interrupted by your words.

“Hero, don’t blame yourself. She found her peace now. We can get through it, in honor of her.” You said smiling at him with sympathy and he tried to do the same. You both hug and cry each other to sleep.

You loved Mari wholeheartedly but there were always moments where you couldn’t help but be jealous. But her death had affected everyone including you in a way of losing a piece from themself.

“I miss her.”

You hesitated for a second before responding back with simple words. “I do too.”

The trio became a duo.


End file.
